Somniatis
Somniatis - świat snów znajdujący się w Magicznym Wymiarze. Opis Jest to planeta w Magicznym Wymiarze, do której dostęp mają tylko mieszkańcy oraz osoby posiadające Łapacze Snów. Zjawiska atmosferyczne są nieprzewidywalne - potrafią zapierać dech w piersiach, ale i przerażać. Najbardziej przyjaznym dla ludzi miejscem jest stolica planety - Fantasis. Oprócz niej na Somniatisie znajduje się kilka charakterystycznych lokacji, które są jego wizytówką. Ciężko zdefiniować ukształtowanie terenu, klimat czy faunę i florę. Niejednokrotnie sąsiednie regiony ze sobą kontrastują - jeden pokryty jest przez magiczną puszczę, niczym z baśni o elfach, a inny przypomina koszmar senny. Waluta Na Somniatisie obowiązują Owidie. Z racji, iż praktycznie nikt nie opuszcza świata ani do niego nie przybywa, a państwo prowadzi ograniczony handel z innymi planetami. Niegdyś nie było przelicznika wartości - został on wprowadzony trzy pokolenia wstecz przed księżniczką Ravery - stało się to za sprawą opuszczenia przez jednego członka rodziny królewskiej planety oraz nawiązania współpracy z innymi światami. Pojawił się wówczas międzynarodowy handel, a waluta poszła w górę i obecnie jedna Owidia jest warta 5 monet wspólnych. Na 1 Owidię składa się sto sennych sennych groszy. Godło Tak jak w wielu innych światach, za godło przyjmuje się herb rodziny królewskiej. W przypadku Somniatisu, jest to jednorożec z sierścią przypominającą galaktykę, na czarnym tle z pojedynczymi, białymi punktami obrazującymi gwiazdy. Całość umieszczona jest w bardzo dużej i bogato zdobionej, fioletowej ramie utworzonej z czegoś na wzór pnącz. Na samym szczycie widać drobny, ale ozdobny napis Somniatis Royal Family, którego tłumaczenie brzmi "rodzina królewska Somniatisu". Podział administracyjny Nie ma podziału na państwa, istnieje za to podział na regiony (zwane również prowincjami). Jest on głównie geograficzny i etniczny, ponieważ panowanie rodziny królewskiej obejmuje całą planetę i wszędzie obowiązuje jednakowe prawo, wobec którego wszyscy są równi. Regiony różnią się więc między sobą klimatem czy rasami mieszkańców, a raczej procentowym udziale danej rasy w miejscowej społeczności, bo najczęściej ludność zamieszkujące owe prowincje jest różnorodna. Wyjątek stanowią siedliska centaurów i driad, które dbają o czystość rasową, nie starają się też o budowanie przyjaznych stosunków z pozostałymi rasami. Języki Językiem narodowym jest język somnijski. Jest to tak naprawdę język wspólny, lecz mówiony wspak, przez co dość trudny do zrozumienia. Wraz z otwieraniem się królestwa na pozostałe światy magicznego wymiaru, coraz więcej osób na co dzień porozumiewa się we wspólnym. Wraz z pojawieniem się Miedzygalaktycznej Magicznej Sieci Internetowej MMSi, zwiększyła się ilość osób porozumiewająca się nim. Co więcej, wiele słów z niego przenika i staje się modnymi zapożyczeniami. Rada Języka Somnijskiego stara się popularyzować język ojczysty i chronić go przed "zatruwaniem" zapożyczeniami, podkreślając jego wyjątkowość i namawiając do czytania nowych słów wspak - w istocie zapożyczenia to rzecz nieunikniona, więc warto zadbać o to, aby nie odstawały zanadto od języka urzędowego. Przypominają, że własny język to powód do dumy i coś, co czyni ich wyjątkowymi więc należy o niego dbać i nie dać mu umrzeć, a także chronić młode pokolenie przed wpływami zewnętrznymi. Mieszkańcy Ludzie i elfy= left|77px Wbrew pozorom mieszkańcy są niemagiczni i to rzadkość mieć w rodzinie osobę obdarzoną wrodzoną mocą. Miejscowi magowie to zwyczajni ludzie posiadający różdżki i uczący się zaklęć z prastarych ksiąg i zwojów. Za to rdzenni mieszkańcy, urodzeni na Somniatisie, od najmłodszych lat posiadają umiejętność świadomego śnienia. Niektóre osoby otrzymują prorocze sny. Elfy różnią się od ludzi jedynie aparycją (szpiczaste uszy, jaśniejsze włosy/oczy, wyższy wzrost, smukła sylwetka Opis elfów dość zbliżony do definicji rasy aryjskiej). Dawniej konkurowały one z ludźmi o dominację na planecie, ale obecnie obie rasy mają skłonność do przejmowania swoich zwyczajów, a małżeństwa między nimi są powszechne (swego czasu bardzo promowane, zwłaszcza przez ludzkich mieszkańców). |-|Monarchowie= thumb|150px Parą królewską na planecie są Oneiros i Rem. Ustrojem Somniatisu jest monarchia absolutna - król ma w ręku władzę absolutną (jako jedyny decyduje o prawie, a także jest w królestwie najważniejszym sędzią). Kandydaci do korony od najmłodszych lat uczą się o historii, geografii i prawie planety, ale i poznają piękno jej kultury i nabywają wrażliwości na sztukę. Pokolenia władców są wychowywane tak, aby były kompetentne, a przede wszystkim wiedziały czym rządzą. Monarchowie mają szanować swoich poddanych i dbać o ich prawa, szczególnie o prawa humanoidów. Do króla i królowej należy zwracać się "Wasza Wysokość" lub (co jest dość nietypowe dla obcokrajowców, ale zdecydowanie bardziej wśród mieszkańców powszechne) "Wasza Senność". Para królewska różni się od poddanych ilością biżuterii w strojach, jednak ich kroje są podobne jak u pozostałych przedstawicieli szlachty, a nawet nieco uboższych mieszkańców (np. mieszczan). |-|Flora= left|77px|Linphejskie humanopnie są takimi samymi stworzeniami jak Enty. Flora tego miejsca jest bardzo bogata w rośliny, których nie znajdzie się nigdzie indziej w magicznym wymiarze. Można tu spotkać wspaniałe hybrydy, czy żywe, chodzące drzewa zwane Entami lub Drzewcami Zaczerpnięte z "Władcy Pierścieni" autorstwa R. Tolkiena(na Linphei zwane humanopniami Winx, sezon 6, istoty te bardzo przypominają drzewce.). Niektóre rośliny mają zdolność aktywnego ruchu, inne dla uczonych z innych światów nie klasyfikowałyby się jako organizmy żywe. Mrocznym obszarem planety jest Las Koszmarów - żyją tam nie tylko niebezpieczne zwierzęta, ale i rośliny mięsożerne. |-|Fauna= left|77px Podstawę fauny stanowią wspaniałe hybrydy, wśród których można wyróżnić: sowokotyPołączenie kota i sowy., pawonieKonie porośnięte piórami oraz posiadające pawie ogony., rybogryfy Gryfy mające cechy pozwalające na częściowe życie w wodzie., królenie Króliki posiadające poroże, a często i jelenie umaszczenie, a także wiele innych, uznawanych w innych światach za nieistniejące. Nawet pospolite w innych światach zwierzęta posiadają tutaj różne, drobne modyfikacje. Warto także zwrócić uwagę na mieszkańców Lasu Koszmarów: wilkołaki Duże wilki ze zdolnością poruszania się na dwóch łapach, a także przemiany w człowieka, wampiryTak jak wiedźminie, dzielące się na bardziej i mniej rozumne., wielkie pająki itd. Mieszkańcy Gór Smoczych, ale i często innych terenów górzystych: bazyliszki (często bytujące też w lasach), smoki, mantykory. Ci mniej przyjemni tubylcy mają ograniczone prawa i stanowią zagrożenie dla ludzi, jednak również mają prawo do życia. Jako, że Somniatis jest światem snów, zamieszkują go także stworzenia, od których wzięły się nazwy znaków zodiaku pegazy, centaury, driady, feniksy, gryfy, satyrowie, elfy, chimery, hipogryfy, jednorożce, smoki, żywiołaki (personifikacje danego żywiołu, są mało rozumne i łatwo nimi manipulować, mogą w niewielkim stopniu manipulować swoim elementem - inspirowane trollami z gry "Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon").. Każde z nich ma swoją konstelację na niebach wszystkich magicznych światów. |-|Morze Oneirosa= 77px|left|Layla walczy z krakenem z Androsa Jest to tak naprawdę ogromny ocean obejmujący całą planetę. Posiada miejsca tak głębokie, że nikomu nie udało się tam dotrzeć. Zamieszkują go nieznane mieszkańcom gatunki. Oprócz zwyczajnych ryb i zwierząt wodnych, spotykane są tam też potwory. Najsłynniejszym jest kraken, choć można go spotkać w wielu innych światach. Strażniczką oceanu jest selkie RemieOd nazwy fazy snu 'Rem'.Imię królowej ma to samo pochodzenie.. Styl thumb|77px|[[Ravery|Księżniczka w swoim dworskim stroju]] Mieszkańcy lubują się w gładkich tkaninach, formach geometrycznych i metalicznym połysku. Obecnie szerzy się tu także fascynacja wszystkim co obce, zagraniczne - najbardziej widać to w języku, choć coraz częściej i w modzie. Wciąż silnym trendem są także ubrania w stylu elfów. Zdecydowanie bardziej unikalna jest architektura, choć i tak przenikają do niej wpływy świata zewnętrznego. Języki Językiem narodowym jest język somnijski. Jest to język wspólny, lecz mówiony wspak i nieposiadający zasad gramatycznych, przez co bardzo trudno zrozumieć, co ktoś ma na myśli, jeśli ta osoba nie poda odpowiednich okoliczników (czasu, miejsca). Bardzo modne jest tutaj uczenie się i rozmawianie właśnie w języku wspólnym, jako międzynarodowym, ale przede wszystkim obcym. Drzewo Marzeń i Koszmarów Specjalnym elementem flory Somniatisu jest Drzewo Snów, znane także jako Drzewo Marzeń i Koszmarów. Jest to serce planety stanowiące sens jej egzystencji. Każda gałąź oznacza świat, a każdy listek to jedna osoba z mocą magiczną lub inna istota zdolna do śnienia - nie są to jednak zwykłe gałęzie i liście, bowiem (chociaż są żywe) mają strukturę kryształów. Drzewo jest ogromne i tak jak wiele takich istot w Magixie opiera swoją moc na równowadze. Jej zaburzenie wiązałoby się z konsekwencjami dla istot zdolnych do śnienia. Roślina zapuszcza (zgodnie z tym, co głoszą starsi, a także niektórzy uczeni) korzenie aż do serca planety i daje jej moc - dzięki tej energii fauna i flora są tak nietypowe. Drzewo oferuje także planecie swoją ochronę - fioletową poświatę będącą barierą ochronną, która czyni planetę nie tylko nieosiągalną, ale i niewidzialną dla reszty Magicznego Wymiaru. Drzewo znajduje się na Polanie Snów, otoczonej mgłą, która usypia każdego, kto wejdzie w jej obszar. To właśnie dlatego trudno się do niego dostać, polana zaś znajduje się w sercu Lasu Koszmarów, który zamieszkują centaury - to one są strażnikami drzewa. Historia Somniatis to jedna z najmłodszych planet, bowiem powstała nie w wyniku działalności prastarych smoków, a w wyniku kumulacji życiowej energii mieszkańców Magixa, uwalnianej przez nich nieświadomie w trakcie snu. Smok, będący ucieleśnieniem Płomienia, jedynie dopomógł w uformowaniu świata ze skumulowanych, a także zasiał w nim życie i wprawił tę machinę w ruch. Stało się to na niedługo przed tym, zanim zdecydował się na odpoczynek na Domino. Wczesna historia jest niesprecyzowana. Prawdopodobnie linie ewolucyjne ludzi i elfów oddzieliły się od siebie dość wcześnie. Badacze mają wiele teorii na ten temat, ale najbardziej prawdopodobna zakłada, że przodkowie elfów przywłaszczyli sobie tereny wokół drzewa snów i zaczęli je zasiedlać. Bliski związek z naturą sprawił, że nie szczędziła im darów - elfowie wkrótce stali się piękniejsi i mądrzejszy od zwykłych ludzi, ale i także bardziej beztroscy i unikający postępu. Lata płynęły, a fauna i flora rozwijały się. Kilkukrotnie w planetę uderzył strumień chaosu, powstały podczas wybuchów towarzyszących zderzeniom światów czy śmierciom ciał niebieskich. Wpłynęły one na biotop i biocenozę, przyczyniając się do nieładu panującego na planecie i powstania na przykład Akąłi. Na kartach historii można odnaleźć określenie "Uciekinierzy". Odnosi się ono do grupy zbuntowanych elfów, które uznawały swoją wyższość na ludźmi i rościły sobie prawo do odebrania z ich rąk rządów na planecie. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że buntownicy chcieli sobie podporządkować wszystkie istoty rozumne. Stracili przez to wielu zwolenników i zmuszeni byli zmienić swoje plany. Nie było mowy o złożeniu broni - podstępne elfy wykradły Łapacze aby opuścić Somniatis i poszukać dla siebie świata do skolonizowania, choćby i poza wymiarem Magix. To sprawiło, że wiele tych przedmiotów przepadło. Ci, którzy nie brali udziału w buncie (lub z niego zrezygnowali) ulegli całkowitej asymilacji. Do wydarzeń rewolucyjnych zalicza się także bunt centaurów, który poniekąd zakończył eksploatację Drzewa Snów (choć był to skutek niezamierzony). Stworzenia walczyły o równe prawa i możliwość spokojnego życia. Do tej pory ich tereny były stale wyzyskiwane i ciągle się kurczyły. Same centaury nie cieszyły się szacunkiem i traktowane były raczej jako zwierzęta, niż ludzie. Postanowiły więc czynnie walczyć i odciąć ludziom dostęp do Drzewa Snów. Rebelia skończyła się sukcesem uciśnionych. Ważniejsze miejsca Polana Snów Wspomniana już wcześniej Polana Snów to miejsce, gdzie rośnie Drzewo Snów - serce Somniatisu, jego sens egzystencji, a także ważny element Magicznego Wymiaru. Porastają ją różne odmiany kwiatów, senne dmuchawce wydzielają substancje zapachowe sprawiające, że każda istota nieodporna na ich woń zapada w głęboki sen. Na ową substancję odporne są centaury, strzegące polany. Las Koszmarów Las składający się z różnych gatunków drzew, zamieszkiwany przez dziwne i groźne stworzenia - między innymi centaury, strażników Polany Snów i Drzewa Snów. Sąsiaduje on właśnie z ową Polaną. Mieszkańcy planety nie zapuszczają tam się - mało kto wrócił stamtąd żywy, a komu się to udało - tracił zmysły. Gaj Dobrej Nadziei To w nim tak naprawdę znajduje się Drzewo Snów wraz z Polaną. Znajduje się on w centralnej części Lasu Koszmarów i zajmuje całkiem duży obszar, stanowiąc dla niego przeciwwagę. Przeważa tu jasna zieleń, promienie słońca tańczą przedzierając się między gałęźmi. Jest to prawdziwe sanktuarium przyrody, która może odetchnąć. Żadne złe stworzenia nie zapuszczają się tutaj ze względu na centaury i nieznośne wręcz stężenie pozytywnej energii. Góry smocze Jałowe góry z dużą ilością przepaści i jaskiń, zamieszkane przez smoki oraz inne potwory. Niektóre rejony pozostają cały rok przykryte grubą warstwą śniegu. Skalne półki porastają mchy i porosty, a także unikatowe gatunki silnie trujących ziół, będących jednocześnie jedynymi lekarstwami na najgroźniejsze choroby. Wewnątrz gór znajdują się ponoć kryształowe komnaty oferujące wielkie bogactwa i moc każdemu, komu uda się do nich dotrzeć. Fantasis thumb|235px Zwana też Fantazją - stolica planety i największe miasto będące głównym skupiskiem ludności zamieszkującej Somniatis. Na temat tego miejsca krąży wiele legend i jest ono swoistym El Dorado Legendarna kraina w Ameryce Południowej pełna złota. Słowo to pochodzi od skróconego hiszpańskiego określenia „el hombre dorado” czyli „człowiek olśniony złotem” dla chciwych mieszkańców Magix. Zwoje biblioteki Fantasis zawierają prastare formuły magiczne i wskazówki dotyczące osiągania kolejnych poziomów mocy oraz pobierania jej z każdego przedmiotu i istoty w Magicznym Wymiarze, a także wiele innych tekstów z zakresu wiedzy tajemnej. Wszystko jest jednak pilnie strzeżone w miejscu, o którym wiedzą tylko wtajemniczeni mieszkańcy - w podziemiach pałacu. Fantasis znajduje się w miejscu wyglądającym na tajemnicze, może i wręcz nieprzyjazne - okalają je mgły, a w powietrzy unosi się słodkawy zapach. Tak jak cała planeta, budzi pewien niepokój i rzeczywistość wydaje się być tutaj zniekształcona. Stolica szczyci się pięknym, wystawnym pałacem położonym na wzgórzu, w nocy oświetlanym z obu stron przez księżyce planety, które są jednymi ze źródeł jej mocy. Senny labirynt Miejsce to pozostaje niezbadane ze względu na odurzającą mgłę, która powoduje utratę świadomości. Ofiara wpada w trans, który wydobywa z niej najgorsze cechy i sprawia, że widzi ona zagrożenie nawet w bliskich osobach. Według legendy, w labiryncie tym znajduje się drugi egzemplarz łapacza, o mocy nieco słabszej niż Klucz - nie ma wystarczająco dużej mocy, by z jego pomocą móc rzucać zaklęcia, ale wystarczy jej na swobodne podróżowanie między światami. Strażnikami tego skarbu są nefrolepisy purpurowe - specyficzne paprocie, których zarodniki obezwładniają istoty znajdujące się w pobliżu. Oprócz nich, na odwiedzających czekają FeraleZ ang. feral oznaczającego dziki. - małe (do 0,5m wzrostu), złośliwe istoty przypominające wychudzonych ludzi zmumifikowane zwłoki dzieci o brązowej, przesuszonej skórze. To niezwykle waleczne stworzenia, okrutne i znające smak ludzkiego mięsa. Poruszają się wśród wysokich traw, gdzie cieżko je dostrzec. Atakują nogi ofiary, starając się ją powalić i dokończyć dzieła. Polują w grupach i do tego skutecznie, mało komu udaje się ujść z życiem.Nawiązanie do serii filmów "Mumia" Jezioro Cudów Jest to sporej wielkości zbiornik wodny, przez który prowadzi ścieżka. Nie jest to jednak zwyczajna ścieżka, bowiem biegnie ona po dnie jeziora. Wody po obu jej stronach tworzą coś na kształt ścian i nigdy nie opadają. Mimo to, w zbiorniku toczy się normalne życie, któremu (dzięki specyfice jeziora) można przyglądać się z bliska. Według legendy, mieszka tam Meluzyna - magiczna istota przypominająca kobietę, jednak przybierającą również kształt ryby lub pół-ryby. Zna ona wiele tajemnic wszechświata i służy pomocom tym, którzy jej potrzebują nie z chciwości, ale potrzeby serca. Akął Jest to łąka (na co wskazuje nazwa czytana wspak), która znana jest ze swojej podwójności - nie da się po niej stąpać, bo kiedy wkraczamy na ten teren, unosimy się w przestrzeni pomiędzy jej dwiema warstwami. Jedna jest całkiem zwyczajna, za to druga jest odwrócona do góry nogami i zastępuje patrzącemu niebo. Na jej powierzchni nie występują żadne żywe istoty, ale we wspomnianej pustce można napotkać drapieżniki.W założeniu przypominać świat stworzony przez Darcy w symulatorze Alfei, pojawiający się w drugim sezonie serialu. Zwyczaje Światem rządzi bardzo szanowana para królewska (Oneiros i Rem), z (zazwyczaj) godnie reprezentującą ich następczynią tronu. Etykieta i dworskie zasady nieco różnią się od tych na pozostałych planetach, dlatego każdy mieszkaniec, mający szanse i chęci na opuszczenie świata, zna savoir-vivre somnijski i międzynarodowy. Etykieta Na planecie snów zazwyczaj pija się specjalnie przyrządzoną herbatę, której receptura pozostaje tajemnicą. Mało kto jednak wie, że po skończeniu siorbania należy stłuc filiżankę, z której się piło. Po skończonym posiłku należy 7 razy stuknąć delikatnie w talerzyk. Nie jada się tutaj owoców morza i wielu, powszechnych w innych światach, warzyw. Bardzo modne jest tutaj taktowne spóźnianie się - jak nakazuje protokół - zawsze o 7 minut. Jest ono zarezerwowane jest dla najdostojnieszych. Osoby niższe statusem są zobowiązane przychodzić na czas, a ich spóźnienie może wynosić tylko 7 sekund. Jeśli ktoś ma zamiar w ogóle się nie pojawiać, musi o tym uprzedzić co najmniej 7 dni wcześniej. Powitania na salonach polegają na wymienieniu uśmiechów i siedmiu skinień głowami. Podczas balu, rodzina królewska wkracza na parkiet ostatnia, ale kiedy to się dzieje, pozostałe pary zaczynają kolejno ustępować, przez co najważniejsze osoby w państwie wkrótce zostają tam same i to na nich skupia się wzrok. Powszechne jest wymienianie się prezentami ze specjalnymi, wierszowanymi dedykacjami - nie można odmówić przyjęcia podarku i zawsze trzeba się odwdzięczyć. Bardzo popularną rozrywką jest tutaj krykiet, który jednak nie ma ścisłych reguł i wszystkie chwyty są podczas rozgrywki dozwolone (oczywiście pod warunkiem, że przeciwnik nie dozna urazu, a ręka nie dotknie bezpośrednio piłki). Kult Światło księżyca ma wielką wartość dla planety i śnienia, dlatego ta posiada dwa. Dwa razy do roku - w równonoc wiosenną i jesienną - odbywają się święta na ich cześć. Księżyce noszą imiona Ueris i Autumnus (Wiosna i Jesień). Łapacze Snów thumb|135px|Pierścień (w formie różdżki) należący do Revery. Łapacze Snów, znane również Kluczami, to niepozorne przedmioty, w których zgromadzona jest magiczna energia - można ją wykorzystać na przykład do tworzenia teleportów, ponieważ obiekty te to jedyne znane klucze do Świata Snów. Kiedyś było ich wiele, dziś jedyny odnaleziony posiada Ravery - córka króla i królowej, a także jedna z niewielu czarodziejek na planecie. Na co dzień pierścienie przyjmują (same lub odpowiednio pokierowane) kształt drobnych przedmiotów, na przykład biżuterii. Po aktywacji ujawnia się ich prawdziwy wygląd - rozmiar czy kolorystyka. Wiele z nich zostało zabranych, a później zniszczonych przez Uciekinierów. Pozostałe utraciły moc, bowiem klejnoty z biegiem czasu powoli się rozładowują i potrzebują raz na jakiś czas naładować się w korzeniach Drzewa Snów. Mogą one jednak zostać ponownie aktywowane, o ile zostałyby znalezione - samorzutna zmiana kształtu i przyjmowane niewielkie rozmiary bardzo utrudniają poszukiwania i prawdopodobnie wiele rodzin w Magixie nieświadomie trzyma taki egzemplarz w swoich domach. Klucze mają postać obręczy zdobionych piórami czy wzorami z nici, ale przede wszystkim kamieniami szlachetnymi. To nie są zwyczajne klejnoty, ale kryształy kształtujące się wśród korzeni Drzewa Snów - stąd ich magiczne właściwości, między innymi możliwość przenikania przez barierę ochronną Somniatisu. Klucz, będący obecnie w posiadaniu księżniczki Ravery, przechodzi z pokolenia na pokolenie w rodzinie królewskiej. Jest to najbardziej ceniony przez nią przedmiot, który przez wiele lat spoczywał strzeżony w królewskim skarbcu. Prawdopodobnie nikt nie używał go przez całe wieki. Ciekawostki *Imiona członków rodziny królewskiej są związane ze zjawiskiem snu lub mitologicznymi postaciami związanymi ze snem; *Panuje tutaj obsesja na punkcie liczby 7; *Magiczne formuły planety są ukryte w drzewie snów - aby się do nich dostać, należy dotknąć odpowiedniego korzenia, a wówczas otwiera się jama w jego wnętrzu. Nie została ona wydrążona przez ludzi, ani żadne inne istoty; *Somniatis może poszczycić się wyjątkowymi zawodami - jednym z nich jest profesja podarkowego poety, który zajmuje się komponowaniem dedykacji do prezentów; *Dawniej na planecie ludzie i elfy żyli jak osobne plemiona, obecnie prawie nie ma już prawie czystych przedstawicieli obu ras, żyją one ze sobą w zgodzie, przejmując nawzajem zwyczaje; *Zazwyczaj potomkowie elfów przyjmują imiona związane z naturąJak w każdej, szanującej się opowieści fantasy.; *Mało kto decyduje się na opuszczenie tego świata. Jedną z niewielu takich osób jest Revery; *Jest tam wiele istot ze świata legendarium - niegdyś bowiem między tymi wymiarami istniało połączenie i przenikały się one; *Mieszkańcy mają duże skłonności do zapożyczeń z innych kultur - prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ich własna nie jest tak dobrze rozbudowana, jak w innych światach; *Jedynymi stworzeniami widniejącymi w horoskopie, a których brak w tym świecie, są syreny, trytony i nereidy, ze względu na brak odpowiednich warunków do życia; *Choć Somniatis to świat snów i marzeń, mieszkańcy upodobali sobie symetrię i geometryczne formy; *Driady nie mają swoich męskich odpowiedników, więc do rozpłodu wykorzystują młodych, elfickich mężczyzn lub (co zdarza się w wyjątkowych przypadkach) porywają elfickie dziewczynkiNawiązanie do sagi "Wiedźmin" Andrzeja Sapkowskiego; *Raczej nie ma w tym świecie osób ubogich - są tylko takie, które wybierają życie skromniejsze, w zgodzie z naturą; *Kiedy królowa chorowała w czasie ciąży, centaury pierwszy i ostatni raz pozwoliły na celowe uszkodzenie drzewa - oderwanie kawałka kory. Był to składnik niezbędny do leczniczej mikstury. W zamian za tę przysługę para królewska obdarowała tę, dotychczas dyskryminowaną grupę (pogardliwie zwaną "szkapami") nowymi prawami; *O Somniatisie krąży bardzo wiele legend - matki straszą swoje niegrzeczne dzieci historiami o potworach, zaś te grzeczne raczą obietnicą odwiedzenia i poznania cudów tej planety w czasie snu. Wiele z tych opowieści nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdą. Somniatis jest niestety bardzo odizolowany od innych królestw - z oczywistych względów - więc nie ma zbyt wielu osób, które mogłyby przekazać prawdę na temat tego świata. Historycy magii nieraz całe życie poświęcają na zbadanie jego sekretów. Nawet w bibliotece Alfei niewiele można znaleźć na temat królestwa; *W wyobrażeniu autorki relacje elfów i ludzi są jak relacje Greków i Rzymian - ludzie dużo nauczyli się od dzieci natury, przejęli część ich kultury i architektury i wybierali na nauczycieli dla swoich dzieci. Elfowie stracili jednak swoją odrębność i zostali wchłonięci przez ludzką cywilizację; *Somniatis to swoisty Frankenstein autorki - niektóre jego elementy są zaczerpnięte z tolkienowskiego Śródziemia, inne należą do uniwersum Alicji w Krainie Czarów, a jeszcze inne możemy odnaleźć w wiedźmińskiej sadze; *Autorka była zmuszona była dokonać poprawek w kodzie źródłowym całego artykułu (co wiązało się z czytaniem całego tekstu) ze względu na błąd strony podczas publikacji. Galeria Somniatis-planeta.png|Planeta widziana z kosmosu Somniatis-godło-halszka454.png|Godło Oneiros-i-Rem-halszka454.png|Para królewska Ravery-princess-outfit-halszka454.png|Księżniczka Pierścień-Somniatisu.png|Różdżka Somniatis-pałac-halszka454.png|Pałac Pałac-panorama-somniatis-halszka454.png|Pałac wraz z panoramą (w tle Góry Smocze) Somniatis-pałac-koncepcja-halszka454.jpg|Koncept pałacu - prowizoryczny szkic Odmiana nazwy #mianownik (kto? co?) - Somniatis #dopełniacz (kogo? czego?) - Somniatisu #celownik (komu? czemu?) - Somniatisowi #biernik (kogo? co?) - Somniatis #narzędnik ((z) kim? (z) czym?) - Somniatisem #miejscownik (o kim? o czym?) - Somniatisie Przypisy Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Somniatis Kategoria:Halszka454